Sometimes the Truth Doesn't Hurt
by Qym
Summary: After an interview, Miley is stuck explaining herself to an insistent Lilly. But is it really as bad as Miley is making it seem? Liley


**So here's my first Hannah Montana fanfic. I'm new to this section, but I've read quite a bit of it. I apologize if there are any mistakes. I've tried to weed out as many as I could before posting. I'm pretty sure I'll look at this tomorrow and spot little things I'll need to fix, but for now it's what it is. If I get positive feedback, I'll think about posting a multi-chaptered Liley story I have planned out. Oh, and fifty brownie points to anybody who can spot where I stole the name of the host from.**

**Disclaimer -- I don't own anything.**

**Pairing: Lilly/Miley - Liley**

x.x.x

"And we're back!" Kent Hackett practically blinded the audience with his smile. The sign behind him read, in swirling and highly decorative lettering, The Hackett Bracket. "I'm Kent Hackett, your host this evening, for those of you just joining us. Tonight I have with me one of America's rising stars of the music biz. She has granted me the honor of an interview – Please welcome Miss Hannah Montana!"

The audience applauded accordingly as Hannah entered through a steaming entryway, waving and smiling. She tugged the edge of her shirt nervously as she made her way down in front of the main cameras and sat in a chair tilted towards Kent. Normally these interviews were nothing but Kent Hackett had recently earned a fierce reputation for uncovering dirt on his interviewees. Worst of all, Lilly had taken a fall on her skateboard and was restricted to her bed with a sprained ankle, so Lola wasn't with her.

"Hello," she waved at the camera before turning her attention to the host.

"Can I call you Hannah?" He questioned, crossing his ankles and leaning forward.

Hannah responded as politely as she could, "Sure, Kent."

"That's Mr. Hackett." He joked back, evoking a round of laughter from the studio audience, though they might have merely responded to the illuminated _LAUGHTER_ signs that hung in front of them.

Hannah shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her smile weakened, "Funny, Mr. Hackett. How about that interview, then?"

"It's fine to call me Kent," he settled back in his chair, "So. New album out next week. Excited?"

"Of course." She returned quickly. A little confused, she continued, "How else would I feel?"

"Easy there, just a question. So you think it's going to sell well?"

"I can hope. The songs are a little different this time, but it's still me. They're a little faster paced for the most part and have more instrumental moments." This was safe territory. Hannah knew she could talk about the music without problem.

"What are your plans? New albums? Music videos? Television? Dating?" He leaned forward again, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on his hands.

"I think I'm taking a small break from music, just to stay fresh with my life. I mean, I can't be Hannah Montana all the time. Sometimes it's nice to just relax with my family. I haven't really thought about videos, or acting. I think it's just going to be some me-time for a little." She hoped that answer satisfied him. She didn't quite want to get into relationships.

Unfortunately, he noticed her gap in answering, "And dating? Any boys caught your eye? Now's your chance to get their attention on national television."

"I'm not really looking to date," she hesitantly responded, biting her lower lip.

"Why not? You're young, you're pretty, you're every boy's dream." Kent raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said, I'm looking forward to some me-time, Kent." Her fingers tightened around the arm of her chair.

"Oh come on," he goaded, "you're a teenager, you've got to have a crush."

"If I say I do, will you drop it?" She asked, a little louder than she wanted to.

"You have a crush? Who's the lucky guy?"

Hannah shook her head soundly, "I'm not going to say. I want to avoid embarrassing myself."

Kent's face fell, "If you insist."

The interview turned to other topics and Hannah felt herself relax slightly. She couldn't come out on national television and say that she was crushing – and crushing hard – on her best friend.

Lilly lay on the couch watching the Hannah Montana interview. It didn't interest her too terribly, but she wished that she could be there, if only to support Miley. But no, she had to take a dive off her skateboard and roll her ankle.

Her attention was piqued, though, when Kent asked about crushes. As far as Lilly knew, Miley wasn't looking at anybody right now and it completely surprised her that there might be somebody. It was a blow to Lilly's ego – she thought Miley told her everything.

This wouldn't do, Lilly decided. She'd get to the bottom of this, or her name wasn't Lilly Truscott. And it was.

x.x.x

"So… Miley… interesting interview last night." Lilly fiddled with the blanket that was tossed over her legs. She was in her bed and it was early afternoon. A few more days would have to pass before she got back on her feet; thankfully it was summer and she didn't have to worry about attending school.

Miley looked to the ground, not willing to meet Lilly's eyes, "Yeah. He wasn't as funny as the laughter made him sound."

Lilly cleared her throat, "You didn't tell me you had a crush."

"I don't." It was easier to lie when there wasn't a studio audience listening to her every word and watching her every action. Normally crowds didn't affect her but talk-show groups made her awfully uneasy.

"So what was that last night?" Lilly reached over, placing her hand on Miley's arm, "You said there was somebody."

Miley jerked away, blushing deep red, "Nobody. There's nobody. I'll see you later, okay?"

Lilly wished she could follow as Miley hurried from the room. Her curiosity hadn't been sated from the conversation; in fact, it had grown. Who was this mystery crush? And why wouldn't Miley tell her?

Outside of Lilly's room, Miley rested against the wall, breathing as quietly as she could. Her heart was still racing and from only a slight touch like that. It would get harder after Lilly was mobile again. For the first time in her friendship with Lilly, Miley wished they were less comfortable with touching each other. There was no doubt in Miley's mind that when Lilly was moving again, she'd sling her arm around Miley's shoulder, or link their arms together, or do dozens of other things that would make Miley want to cling to Lilly and never let go.

Inside of Lilly's room, Lilly threw the blanket off, getting to her feet. She wobbled slightly, since it hurt to put too much pressure on her swollen foot. From past experience she knew Miley couldn't have gotten far so it wasn't a huge surprise to find the other girl right outside her door.

"Come on, Miles. You can tell me anything."

Miley looked almost like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming sixteen-wheeler. She took a few stumbling steps backwards. Lilly tried to follow and set a little too much weight on her injured limb, toppling forward and plowing into Miley, who in turn tumbled to the ground with an embarrassed Lilly on top of her.

"Lilly! What are you doing?" Miley shrieked, trying to scramble away. She felt like her body was on fire. She didn't get far – Lilly caught her leg and clung tightly.

"You're not going anywhere! Not until you tell me who it is!"

Miley shook her head vehemently, "No!"

"So there is someone." Lilly stated, not loosening her grip.

"Yes."

"So just tell me!"

Miley shook her leg free and got to her feet, staring down at her best friend, "It's you."

Without waiting for Lilly to process and respond, Miley ran down the hall and out of the Truscott house. She was down the street and into her own home before Lilly had the chance to call after her.

The next few days were painful for Miley. Every stupid thing Jackson did wasn't funny. Most of the time his stunts and tom-foolery was at least entertaining, but at the moment she couldn't even crack a smile. Naturally, Jackson barely noticed, deciding it was a "girl issue".

Three days after confessing, Miley's cell phone went off and she barely glanced at it. She knew from the ring-tone that it was Lilly, but she didn't really want to talk. Not yet. Jackson, on the other hand, had no such qualms. He snatched the phone from the kitchen counter and flipped it open.

"City Morgue. You stab 'em, we slab 'em." Jackson glanced to Miley, hoping to elicit a giggle or even a hint of a smile. "Jackson speaking."

"Hi, Jackson… Is Miley there?" Lilly questioned.

"Uh… let me check." Jackson raised his eye brows and gestured to the phone. When Miley shook her head, he returned to his conversation, "No. Not home. Left her cell behind."

"Then why do I see her sitting right next to you?" Jackson nearly dropped the phone. The last line was punctuated by Lilly knocking on the glass of the front door.

Jackson snapped the phone shut and shrugged apologetically to Miley. She turned away from the kitchen and headed upstairs, choosing to ignore Lilly's attempted contact. Determined to get inside, Lilly jiggled the handle and yelled until Jackson gave in, opening it for her.

"Thanks, Jackson. She up in her room?" Lilly asked rapidly. She was a woman on a mission.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she'll let you in. She seems to want to avoid you."

"I know. But I want to… apologize. That's all." Lilly lied. She didn't know how much Miley had told Jackson, if she had said anything at all.

"If you say so." Jackson shrugged, "Now if you excuse me, there's a certain turkey sandwich callin' my name."

Lilly shooed him away and found her way up to Miley's shut door. She knocked quietly on it, "I know you're in there, Miley."

"Go away." Miley hugged a pillow to her chest. "I don't want to talk."

"Well I do!" Lilly tried the door handle and to her great surprise, found it unlocked. She pushed it open to find Miley cowering on her bed, "I'm not here to yell, Miley."

"Go away…" Miley's reaction wasn't as strong as before. In fact, she found her defenses melting.

"Look, Miley, it's no big, okay? I don't mind. I'm not going to abandon you, the world isn't going to fall apart." She could tell Miley was going to try and break in, so she picked up the pace a little, "I'm not going to lie. I'll admit that I'm attracted to you. I mean, who wouldn't be? You're pretty, outgoing, nice, if a little loud… But the point is, I'm willing to try taking our relationship in a different direction if you are."

"Lilly," Miley shouted. She didn't immediately notice that Lilly's tumble of words had petered off. "Oh… I don't want you doing something you don't want to do. If you want to forget I said anything, I'll be fine. I just want you in my life. Best friends is good enough. Just don't leave me, please."

Lilly laughed, "Please, Miley. If I left you, I'd be stuck with Oken. And nobody wants that. Not even Oliver. He'd explode. You know he has the emotional attention span of a teaspoon."

"So… friends?" Miley stared at Lilly hopefully.

"Of course." Lilly hobbled across the room, still a little tender with her ankle, and hugged onto Miley. She leaned up, nuzzling Miley's neck for a moment before scuttling higher and kissing the side of Miley's mouth, "And more."


End file.
